Secrets of the Past
by TheUnexpectedTruth
Summary: A missing link, a vital person, a powerful half-blood, a smart witch. All these point to Hermione Granger. A prophecy is made connecting old Voldy and Harry to Olympus and Kronos. Can Percy, Annabeth and Grover get to her and bring her to safety before the walls of Hogwarts crumble or will she and her friends perish at the hands of monsters who would stop at nothing to get her?
1. Prolouge

**AN: Hullo. I'm back to writing. As you can see, I'm juggling two stories. Hogwarts Got Talent and this. Well, don't this diss please! It's not romance or anything but I'm trying to make this as nice as possible. This story is about Hermione being a some-what halfblood and Percy (Annabeth and Grover too) come and find her since monsters are coming fast. They have to find her because she's part of a brand new prophecy that will determine Kronos' rise and the fall of Olympus. She's vital. Somehow, the prophecy is also linked to Harry and Voldy so read to find out! **

Prologue

He ran. Twigs snapping, leaves rustling and chest heaving. He had to warn her. It was coming. Nothing could stop it. Not even the power that she held locked inside. She needed help. She didn't even know what was happening. She didn't know who she truly was. A loud roar made his scramble to the left, evading the monster for a brief period of time. The castle came into view, looming over him in a magnificent way. He paused, panting deeply. He shouldn't have done that. The next thing he knew, his life was flashing right before him. His first birthday party, his very first A on the math test that he'd just done a few months ago, the first time he graduated from school, a scholarship to Harvard where he'd be attending in three weeks, his girlfriend whom he met at camp and the first kiss he shared in the cinema. He dropped to his knees, gasping. Large spike impaled his stomach, a red flower staining his orange shirt. Widening his eyes, he fell to the side, writhing in pain. Suddenly, there was no movement. No sound. There was no life in his normally blue eyes, no twitching of his fingers, no shivering body. Nothing, because he was dead.

The monster stared at the dead boy, an evil gleam in his eyes. "Foolish boy," it said with its raspy voice. "You've just led me closer to your friend." Kicking the corpse, he walked away, a cackle on his lips. His lower body morphed back into human legs and torso, replacing the lion abdomen and legs, its tail no longer there. Placing his glasses on the bridge of his nose, he made his way to the castle. If anyone in the towers looked into the forest, they would see a man heading towards the gates in a business suit, a smirk on his pale face. But no one did, they were too busy doing something else.

A brunette threw her head back with laughter, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. The bespectacled boy grinned, watching his redheaded friend stuff his face with food. It was a regular thing for them. Everything was going fine, the blonde on the other table glaring at the girl who refused to let go of his arm, the Asian at the far end who was giggling with her friends, the occasional shout of "I've found it!" from the table next to the one occupied by the trio. It was a normal night at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Then the doors burst open, a strong chilly wind blowing out all the candles. Everyone screamed. Scrambling for the exits, the students tried to get back to their common rooms. A _bang _sounded around the room, darkness encased it. "SILENCE!" an elderly voice yelled over the chaos. Dumbledore lit his wand up with a simple _'lumos' _and everyone, after smacking their head with their palm, whispered the spell too.

All the lights came on, candles being lighted, the starry roof showing once again, the clouds that previously covered them were gone. The students calmed down, sitting back at their tables. "Well that was amusing." All wands were pointed at the voice, everyone glaring at the intruder. Harry Potter stepped forward, his Phoenix core wand pressing into the neck of the person.

"That's not a nice way to treat your guest Harry, put the wand down." Ron pulled the man by the collar.

"How do you know his name?" he whispered darkly, face inches away from the laughing offender.

"I know everything about him Ronald. I'd prefer it if you let me go."

"Who are you?" Hermione asked, standing directly in front of him.

"Brave one huh? No wonder, sorted into Gryffindor, just like your mother. Pity she didn't tell you, you were always a gem didn't you know Hermione?"

She gritted her teeth, making Harry drive the point of his wand deeper into the neck of the mystery person. Ron tightened his hold on the collar, hoping to get a reaction of him but to no avail. "_Who are you?_" The man just smirked and then he started to change. His body no longer present but replaced by that of a lion. A mane was covering his pale face, a sickening smile on it. Whipping a spiked tail around, he growled, bending low. Screams could be heard from everyone. Only the teachers and the Golden Trio stood with their wands raised, panic on their faces.

"That's not the question my dear. The question is '_what am I'_." the monster hissed, a rumbling in its throat. Hermione gasped, realization dawning on her face. Harry and Ron swayed back on forth, looking at her in worry and concern.

"He's a manticore!"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Just in time

"Run."

That one single word got everything started. Teachers rushed to the students, urging them to get back to their common rooms. Only three remained: Hermione, Ron and Harry. A blonde boy struggled internally. Should he stay and help or run like a coward as he'd done every time? Deciding on the former, he hid under the Slytherin table, going unnoticed by students and teachers alike. The manticore roared but the Gryffindors didn't waver or flinch. Draco Malfoy pulled out his wand, using his elbows to drag himself forward until he could see the 'battle'.

"Give me the girl Potter," the monster spat. "Give me the half-blood." Harry looked around in confusion. What? Who was a half-blood? Hermione was a muggleborn. Oh, right, him.

"I can't give you myself. That would be surrendering." Harry said, taking a small step forward.

"I meant the girl you idiot."

The four, including Draco, were confused. Hermione wasn't a half-blood, she's a muggleborn.

"You're wrong. She's a muggleborn, not a half-blood." Ron protested.

_Whizz._ _Thud. _"RON!"

The red head was on the floor, eyes wide open in shock, a large spike impaling his shoulder. "My poison will not kill you."

Harry charged at the monster only to be pushed to land beside Ron, another spike at his thigh. Then another spike whizzed past her and struck her wand, severing it in half. Hermione felt tears spring to her eyes. There it was. Her wand was broken and gone. Something snapped in her, it was the last straw.

"You. Broke. My. Wand."

Her eyes turned blue, changing from its normally warm brown. There was a gurgling sound far away but Draco kept his eyes trained on her. She lifted her arms and flicked her wrists. Water everywhere splashed onto the manticore, making it cough and splutter. Then, all of a sudden, it was trapped in a sphere made of water. The Slytherin looked at Hermione but she was looking at her hands in amazement.

"Let her go."

**AN: sorry for the short chapter, I'm feeling a tad bit ill. Well, I think I'll leave a cliffhanger eh? But don't worry; I have a month's holiday to write. So review me some ideas and I'll look at them. I haven't updated my "Hogwarts Got Talent" but I'll do it soon, promise. Review or I'll stop writing forever T.T Okie, bye. **

**xx,**

**Me. **


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What am I? 

"_Let her go." _

At the doors of the Great Hall stood three teenagers looking tired and worn out. The boy in the middle had tousled brown hair, electrical blue eyes filled with fury and a sword hanging by his side. A girl with flowing blonde locks frowned, pulling out a small dagger from the pocket of her jeans. Now, the scrawny dude on the right looked absolutely weird. He had a mass of curly hair and a pair of crutches. How he would help them, Hermione didn't know. But at this moment, she was glad for any help that would come.

The monster growled inside its containment unit. "Percy Jackson. You have come, at last." Hermione cocked her head to the left. How the hell did the manticore know their names? Draco remained hidden under the table, mouth open and gaping. The boy in the center stepped forward, twirling his bronze sword. The girl trailed behind him, taking the stance of an expert fighter.

"Dr Thorn, we meet again. I was hoping that you'd stay dead for another century but hey, I don't mind as long as I get to kill you again." Percy, or at least that's who Hermione thought he was, said.

"Give me the girl and no one gets hurt Perseus." Dr Thorn, aka the manticore, persuaded. Being suspended in a bubble of water about 10 meters high doesn't seem like a good situation for him. The scrawny guy baahed as Percy seemed to contemplate it. "Percy, stop playing games." Blondie said, swaying in her stance.

"Yeah I know Annabeth, will you chill for a sec?" insert rolling of eyes from the girl, now known as Annabeth. "About your offer Thorn, I think I'm going to say 'no'. You can tell Kronos that she's ours. So buzz off." Hermione stared, confused. Draco crawled out from the table, tip-toeing to the Gryffindor. Placing his hand on her shoulder, she screamed and jumped 15 feet in the air. (Nah, just joking.) The three whirled around, weapons raised; though the boy with the crutches held up an instrument of sorts. They all let out a sigh of relief when they saw Draco putting his hands up in surrender as Hermione glared at him, whispering furiously to him.

"You shall regret this." Dr Thorn threatened, falling from the bubble of water. Percy shrugged and raised his bronze sword. Annabeth bent low, knife at her side. The other guy threw his crutches to the side and kicking off his shoes, pulling his pants down to reveal and pair of hairy hooves. Hermione gasped. He was a satyr. "No we won't." he said.

Then they charge and everything was a blur. Flashes of bronze and screams of victory reached the two observers, who have seemingly forgotten about the two people lying on the floor. And everything was over. The satyr looked satisfied at the tree in the middle of the trio. Percy heaved a breath, leaning on Annabeth as he panted. Then Hermione found the courage to speak: "Who are you?" That seemed to knock them out of their tired state. Percy straightened up, holding out a hand to the two bewildered students of Hogwarts.

"I'm Percy Jackson." He said, shaking Hermione's hand. "This is Annabeth Chase and Grover Underwood." They shook her hand as well. "We are from America and more precisely: Camp Half-Blood. It's a place where demigods train to fight monsters like Dr Thorn over there," he pointed to the tree. "So, do you know who your parents are?"

Hermione stared. Draco waved his hand infront of her face, an arm shoving her slightly at the side. Grover snapped his fingers. She jumped. "Uh, what?" Everyone sighed but Annabeth smiled gently. "I'm Annabeth and you are?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Nice to meet you Hermione. Might I ask who this boy is?"

"Oh this is Draco Malfoy: arrogant, mean, school bully, bigoted, idiotic, albino prat, stupid git and ferret."

"HEY!" Draco yelled, glaring furiously at the brunette who shrugged carelessly.

Annabeth ignored him and knocked Percy upside the head.

"Ow. What the hell was that for?" he grumbled, rubbing at the throbbing pain.

"Just because she studies here, doesn't mean she understands anything about us!" Annabeth shot at the kid, glaring intensely.

Hermione shook her head, confused. "What in the name of Merlin's saggy y-fronts are you guys talking about?" This received three blank stares as a plate crashed onto the floor. "GROVER!" chorused around the hall, emitting from the mouths of Annabeth and Percy. The satyr looked sheepish, swallowing something that probably was a chunk of that plate. Hermione and Draco's eyes widened. Annabeth shook her head frustratingly, a sound of irritation pouring out of her lips. Percy smiled slightly, a simple apology for his friend. Behind them cam two groans, Harry and Ron stirred. "Shit I forgot about them." Hermione rushed over to them, pulling them up to their feet but deciding to levitate them instead due to their annoying moans and howls. Giving Draco a curt nod, she removed the charm, making them free fall while screaming. Draco quickly yelled _"Wingardium Leviosa" _and caught them, sneering at the duo before walking out of the Hall with them floating behind him.

"Why don't you follow me? I'll take you to my common room, and then we can talk properly." Hermione said, glancing wearily at Grover who picked up a fork and stuffed it into his mouth. The other two nodded, following her to the fourth floor. They arrived at a portrait of the four founders and currently, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Syltherin seemed to be having a glaring contest while Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff giggled at the newcomers. The three stared, dumbfounded while Hermione whispered the password: _Draconis Hermia. _The painting swung open and the clambered inside, eyes wide with awe.

A fiery hearth shone brightly, emitting warmth. A red couch sat directly opposite a green one, gold pillows leaning against the arm rests. Silver ones lay messily on the green couch, reflecting the glow of the fire. Two stairways led up to two different wooden doors. One had silver letters that spelled out _Draco Malfoy _with a green dragon curled around it. The other door had gold letters that had _Hermione Granger _in an elegant cursive that had a red rose twinning around the name. Peach colored wallpaper donned the walls and the floor was coated with a black carpet. Gold chandeliers hung from the ceiling that had the constellations painted on it. A coffee table stood right in the middle of the two couches with a bowl of _Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans_. Silver light shined down from the 'sky', stars smiling down on the four.

Percy stared, awestruck. "Wow Hermione, nice place you have." Grover sat on the green couch, hugging a pillow to his chest. Annabeth strode over to the bookshelf, running her fingers over the titles. Hermione snorted, coming out of a corridor that led to the blue kitchen. In her hands were four cups of pumpkin juice and she had an apron over her uniform. Placing the cups on the table, Hermione rushed back to the kitchen to pull out her infamous chicken soup. Levitating the pot, four bowls and four spoons, she came back in and poured each one a bowl of soup. They sipped it slowly seeing as it still had steam coming out of it.

Hermione cleared her throat. "What was it you wanted to tell me?" she asked, making Annabeth and Percy share a look. Raising an eyebrow, Hermione lifted the spoon to her mouth, drinking the hot soup. Grover on the other hand tossed the whole bowl, along with the soup, into his mouth. Gasping unceremoniously, the Gryffindor covered her mouth. Annabeth slapped a hand to her forehead while Percy groaned. The satyr grinned widely before waving his hand dismissively, asking them to continue the conversation.

"Hermione, do you ever experience ADHD or dyslexia?" Annabeth asked, her fingers slowly connecting with Percy's. Hermione's eyebrows shot up higher but she feigned the look of innocence. Then she looked back on her past encounters. How she would always jump into battle first, always jumpy. How the words floated off the pages of the books and she had to wear contacts to read properly. Slowly, the girl nodded eyes wide and confused. "What has that got to do with whatever you're going to tell me?"

Percy leaned forward. "Hermione, to put this lightly and please don't freak out but-"

"You're a demigod." Grover chipped in, earning glares from Percy and Annabeth. Hermione froze, stiffening. Her face was blank and her eyes were extremely wide. After running a hand through her once-bushy hair she chuckled nervously. "Whaddya mean?"

Annabeth sighed. "You know the about Greek mythology right?" Hermione nodded somewhat reluctantly. "Well, the gods are real and alive. They're living in America right now and everything that was known to everyone about all these myths is real. And these gods they like to 'socialize' with mortals and therefore creating us: demigods. We demigods have a scent and as we grow older, our scent grows stronger so unless we make it to Camp Half-Blood, monsters will come to kill us. Artemis swore to remain a maiden forever and Hera is the god of marriage and all that mumbo jumbo and therefore these two never had demigod kids. Using a cellphone sends out a signal to all monsters in a 100 mile radius so lesson here is to not use a phone…ever. Do you understand so far?" Hermione blinked. The boys groaned.

"Well that's no surprise as you spoke like you were a bullet-train Annabeth. Ow, stop hitting me." Annabeth dropped the book she found onto the couch, harrumphing. "Anyways, there's more you need to know. Mortals can't see through the Mist which is what blinds us all from the truth of the world of Greek gods all that. Some mortals can see through it though and those are the people who would usually hook up with gods and produce us. But the gods can't stay with us and can't guide us. It's against their law. So our godly mom or dad won't be able to be with us when we grow up. Also when a demigod, also known as half-blood, knows what they are their scent gets even stronger and their lives are even more in danger. Do you understand?"

Hermione's mouth formed an 'o' in understanding. Then she spoke: "So who's my mom or dad? But I already have parents: Jean and Marcus Granger."

The three of them smiled sadly. "That's the problem, we don't know. We have no idea how you remained so safe with your scent so strong that Grover here, all the way from America, could smell you. I guess it was your magic. Even with your scent, we took 2 years to find you. How monsters didn't find you, we're surprised. But we're glad you're safe though."

"I see. Well I don't know if it's related to this _thing _but when I was battling the manticore, there was a moment when I flicked my wrists and water from everywhere came gushing out." Percy's mouth dropped open. "Uhm, did I say something wrong?" she asked Annabeth. Then she was pounced on by Percy, his laughter echoing off the walls. Hermione blinked, wide-eyed as Percy squeezed her. Annabeth smiled gently while Grover clapped softly.

"Annabeth, I've found her!" the boy with the brown hair yelled happily.

"Uh you've found who now?" Hermione squeaked.

"Dad has been telling me all about this. I told you Annabeth! I told you!" His laughter was joined in with Annabeth's giggling.

"Told her what?!" the Gryffindor demanded.

"Told her what my dad told me of course!" Percy grinned lopsidedly, hugging the girl once again.

"Which is what?!" she prodded, gasping for air.

Percy let go of her and smiled whilst Hermione looked thoroughly confused.

"You're my sister!"

**AN: dun dun dun…. Hehe I'm back! Sorry for the extremely late update but I was in the holiday mood and I went to visit my cousins for a while but I'm back now. I also have a Wattpad account look for me – AleciaSykesHoran. I'll update soon, promise. I have yet to update Hogwarts Got Talent but yeah.. I'll have to update that first. Extremely sorry for the long chapter but I couldn't stop. Okay, I should shut up now. One more thing to say though and you have to do it or I will quit this story: REVIEW. **

**xx,**

**Me. **


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: More to the truth than this

"Hush now, he's awake." a voice whispered, silencing the trembling man. Nodding feebly, he stepped backward in a bowed position, nose nearly touching the once white tiles. The doors burst open, the force nearly sending the poor man to his knees. He scampered to the side, whimpering and whining. A bunch of people donning black cloaks flooded out of the doors, knocking the man at the side to the ground. Everyone formed a circle, the center empty for one individual.

Then that person came floating out. A tall black figure with snake-red eyes and two slits that he calls nostrils and a thin pair of lips that didn't even make him look like he had any. His sea green skin clung to his bones, a bald head instead of one with curly black hair. Lord Voldemort looked over his followers, sneering. Pulling out his wand, he sent a Death Eater flying backwards.

"Luciusss…" he hissed. "Where is the girl? Have I not asked you to get her? Bring her to me now!" his voice echoed off the walls. The figure on the floor trembled.

Lucius stood up shakily, his feet wobbling as he bowed. "My Lord," he muttered, "we couldn't capture the girl-"

"WHAT?!" everyone flinched. "Explain yourself Lucius."

"My Lord, there was an interruption. We sent a Death Eater after her but a monster stopped the pursuit. It killed him. We sent out more but they never returned. Later, we found out that they were dead. And-"

"Who killed them?" he demanded, sweeping down to push Lucius to his knees.

"A m-m-man-ti-man…"

"SPEAK ENGLISH LUICIUS!"

"A manticore."

Then Lucius crashed into a cupboard of potions supplies. He slid down the wall, blood seeping from his wounds. Glass lay around his body, blonde hair matted with sweat and red blotches of blood. Voldemort kneeled next to the man, using his wand to lift Lucius' chin. Grey eyes met red.

"You let," he whispered, eerily calm. "You let a pathetic beast get to that girl? She's the most powerful creature on earth at this precise moment! You know very well that _he _wants her as well. I _need _her to win. I _want _her on my side. She is necessary for our victory against Potter and his band of freaks. You _will _collect the girl from Hogwarts, bring her to me and make sure that the dead Titain lord will not touch her. It is imperative that she joins us. Her power is one that will bring everyone to their knees."

"Yes my Lord, I will not fail you again."

__Secrets of the Past __

"I'm your sister?" Hermione asked, startled.

"Yes you are. Our dad, Poseidon, told me once that I'd find a sister in Scotland. Now I have!" Percy exclaimed, hugging Hermione. Her arms hung limp by her side. Percy pulled back. "What's wrong? Don't you want a brother?"

Hermione's eyes looked glassy. "Of course I do but this is plenty to take in. I've always been dreaming of getting a brother or a sister. I finally have one." Hermione nuzzled her face into his neck, breathing in the faint smell of cookies, sweat and leaves. Then she laughed. "I think you guys need a bath." They all chuckled before following Hermione to the bathroom. She pushed open a silver door to reveal a huge space with a large swimming pool like bathtub. Kind of like the one in the prefects bathroom. Conjuring clothes for Percy and Grover, she pulled Annabeth in her room.

Hermione's room was peaceful.

Violet curtains draped from the ceiling which had clouds floating across a blue sky. Slipping off their shoes and placing them on the shoe rack, they stepped onto the grass that was the floor. A couple of peach pillows lay in the corner, books piled neatly at the side of a bookshelf that looked absolutely full. Hermione plopped down on her bed, brown hair spread across the pink sheets. A lone white teddy bear slouched upon the pillows, beady eyes cast downwards. Amazed by what she saw, Annabeth ran a hand down the walls which had butterflies and birds flying around flowers and trees. A little brown table sat in between the bed and the bookshelf, two beanbags faced one another. There was a door that Annabeth nearly missed as it blended in with the giant oak tree in the wall. Pushing it open, she gasped. A walk in closet with as many clothes imaginable. The half-blood closed the door and picked up a quill from the desk that held parchment, quills and books. Located next to Hermione's bed, it looked messy but neat at the same time. A black cardigan was hung over the chair that was tucked in the desk.

"Your room is amazing. How did you do all this?" she asked, amazed. Hermione appeared at the door to the closet, opening it to pick clothes for Annabeth.

"Magic," she said, pulling out a pair of jeans and a simple black singlet. Thrusting them into her hands, Hermione walked to the other side, picking the words _'Trouble Maker' _on a short white shirt. After that, she ran over to her compilation of belts and passed Annabeth one. Then she bent down at the far corner to hand over a pair of Jimmy Choo flats. "Here, you can change in my bathroom. Just press 242 on the remote there."

Annabeth nodded and did what her boyfriend's sister asked her to do. With another gasp, she watched as a door with blue flowers appeared in the place of the other one leading back to the room. Uncertainly, Annabeth pushed it open to see a sink with an ornate mirror above it. A simple toilet seat had its lid closed.

"What's your name sweetie?" a flowery voice said.

Annabeth screamed.

Hermione barged in with her wand raised, a fierce look in her eyes. When she saw nothing was wrong, she pocketed her wand. "What happened?"

"Someone asked me 'what's your name sweetie?' and no one was here."

The Gryffindor cracked up. Annabeth glared.

"There's nothing funny."

"That's just my mirror. Her name is Liz. She always helps me with make-up and hair."

Merry laughter bubbled from the mirror, joining the giggles that poured out of Hermione's mouth. Annabeth scowled and pushed out of the door, marching her way out of the closet and into the nature-filled bedroom. The newly crowned sister chuckled to herself before bounding out to find Percy standing shock still, arms in surrender and eyes wide.

"What's wrong Percy?" Hermione questioned, folding her arms as she walked down the stairs. Annabeth looked like she was going to piss in her pants, jaws clamped together and eyes squeezed. Percy looked up and used his head to indicate a small animal. Fuzzy orange fur covered it's body white it's mangled face expressed hatred at the son of Poseidon. Hermione and Annabeth burst into peals of laughter. The boy glared before screeching: "GET IT AWAY FROM ME. ITS GONNA KILL ME I TELL YOU."

Crookshanks hissed at the offender, narrowing it's eyes into slits. "Percy Jackson, afraid of a little kitty? You killed a minotaur before you were even trained! Not to mention the display today at dinner." Annabeth exclaimed, holding onto Hermione for support as she nearly tumbled over with giggles. "Oh shut up and get this _beast _away." Percy grumbled, making the cat raise its claws and swipe the air. He flinched. "Hurry!"

"Crookshanks, here boy." Hermione cooed, watching the cat trot up to her brother, sink his claws into the teen's foot before purring at its owner. Percy winced as he hopped on one leg, falling onto the green couch while wailing. "Oh come on Percy, it doesn't hurt. He's a sweet cat. Aren't you Crookshanks…" Annabeth reached down to pet the animal, smiling as it wound itself around her legs.

"Towards YOU." Then everyone laughed, enjoying each other's company. The portrait swung open to reveal a cursing Draco Malfoy who immediately stopped when he looked at the two rolling girls, purring cat and muttering dude.

"What the hell is going on here?" he demanded, putting a stop to the laughter. Hermione and Annabeth stood, brushing dust and invisible lint off their clothes. Percy, on the other hand, continued to mutter indistinctively. "Dude, get off my couch." Percy scrambled off the green couch, eyes wide at the newcomer. "Sorry, didn't know." Draco nodded and sat at the now vacant spot. Propping his legs up on the table he glanced at Hermione. "Where are they going to sleep?" Snapping out of her blur, Hermione responded. "Annabeth can sleep in my room but you know the stairs and boys. So can you please take Percy and Grover? I know your room is huge." Draco thought about it before nodding. He slinked up the stairs.

"Hey mudblood," he called. "Control the satyr would you?" Percy stood up faster than you could say 'Poseidon'.

"Don't call my sister that." Percy ground out through clenched teeth.

"Oh look Granger, got a brother? His blood must be as muddy as yours." Draco spat.

"You're going to regret that." Percy warned.

"He's not worth it Perc, drop it." Hermione intervened, a worried look on her face.

"Stop trying to protect your brother Granger." he rolled his eyes.

"Our blood is purer than yours." Poseidon's son shot back, glaring.

"I don't have a dad that sleeps around." That was the last straw.

Percy charged, water rushing behind him, tempting to spray and attack the Syltherin. Draco stood with his wand raised, prepared to scream a hex. But they both stopped right before each other, the water behind Percy disappearing as an arrow whizzed past the boy to pierce the sleeve of Draco, pinning him to the stairs. Another silver one flew and knocked Percy into the wall, making sure he didn't move. Hermione lowered her bow, using her wand to charm them away. Then she glanced at her hands in astonishment. "I didn't know I could shoot." Percy and Annabeth shared another glance before he dropped to the ground and looked warily at the top of her head. Draco had his mouth wide in shock when he saw the 'commotion' atop her bushy mane.

A blue trident was shadowing over the Gryffindor before a chariot and the sun replaced that, shining in its glory. Not only had that appeared, but a blast of lighting shattered the image of a mirror that had appeared. Gasps escaped their lips. "What's going on guys?" Hermione asked, self-conscious. _Is there something wrong with my hair? Something on my face or clothes? _When she got zero response, she looked up only to gape herself. Seeing the sight she looked at Percy and Annabeth. "What's wrong with me?" As soon as the images disappeared, she sat slowly on the red couch. Rocking herself back and forth, Hermione secured her head between the palms of her hands.

_I'm a freak. _Was the only thing running through the head of the current Head Girl.

**AN: HEY PEOPLE. Here's the latest chapter and it's finally up! Enjoy the cliffhanger okay? I'm going back to school in a week's time *sad face* so I'll be updating less since I still have HGT (Hogwarts Got Talent) to write and update. Terribly sorry. Love you all and please review! Thanks to all those who have and again: love you all!**

**xx, **

**Me. **


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Hermione's family decides to drop in

A knock echoed through the silent room. Hermione refused to move, continuing to rock herself back and forth. Percy and Annabeth wrapped their arms around the trembling girl, pitied and confused glints in their eyes. Grover was murmuring to himself while pacing around. Draco was the only one who didn't give a damn. He just sat there, legs propped up on the table, arms tucked behind his blonde head and a scowl on his face. The knocking grew louder and faster. When no one could stand it anymore, the Slytherin got up with a huff and opened the portrait. "What the hel- oh, Professor McGonagall, what a surprise. I, erm, didn't expect you." Draco blurted, his eyes casted downwards. The professor nodded before walking into the room, smiling at everyone but it faded when she saw her favorite student trying to tear her hair out.

"Miss Granger! Whatever is the matter?!" McGonagall exclaimed, rushing over to her. Percy and Annabeth exchanged glances again. "What's wrong with the poor dear?" she questioned, looking worriedly at the two half-bloods. "Hermione, what's happened to you?" she continued to push, trying to get an answer out of the top student. Hermione merely shook her head and kept on muttering things that suspiciously sounded like "I'm a freak."

"Professor," Annabeth said, "I'm Annabeth Chase, a friend of 'Mione's brother Percy here. Hermione has been put through something that no one should go through but she needs to know. We have no idea what it means though, it doesn't make sense. There can't be any way for a demigod to have four claims. You know what I'm talking about right Professor?" the blonde girl asked, looking hopefully in the eyes of Minerva McGonagall. She nodded and pulled Hermione to her feet.

After clearing her throat, the professor pushed the portrait open. "Come on Miss Granger, your parents are with Dumbledore. They want to see you." Hermione perked up at this and rushed out of the hole, dragging her brother, new bestie, weird goat boy, enemy and professor. "Miss Granger! Stop this instant!" but she didn't stop, she kept running. "Hermione please!" she didn't listen. "GRANGER, PARK YOUR ASS ON THE FLOOR RIGHT NOW!" Hermione banged into a wall because of what Draco sodding Malfoy just yelled.

Lightning struck the spot where Draco was a minute ago. He glanced up fearfully at his roommate. Thankful because Percy pulled him back, he nodded gratefully. Annabeth grabbed Hermione by her shoulders. "Hermione, snap out of it. We'll figure it out. Your mom will tell you everything okay?" the Gryffindor sniffed. "There's a good girl, now let's get to your Headmaster's office." Letting out a sigh, the girl left. When they reached the gargoyles, McGonagall said the password (Fizzing Whizzbees) and forced them all to trudge up the stairs. Pushing the double doors open, the group gasping at the people in the office. Percy, Annabeth and Grover did a double take.

A man in Bermuda shorts and a Hawaiian shirt leant against the desk, his black hair ruffled and sea-green eyes sparkling. Another man was running a hand across the spines of the books in a bookcase, twin lakes of honey darting across names. The fascinating sandy blonde hair was neatly slicked to the back, a small moustache building at his lips. A simple blazer pulled over a white shirt that matched with a pair of 'fancy black pants' were the list of things the man was wearing. Hermione flicked to a teenage looking guy who had his orangey-red hair tousled. With a cheeky smile spread across the lightly freckled face, the boy winked a wink that could make any girl swoon as long as the onyx eyes did their trick. As if to make the girl blush, his appearance took on one of an American jock, complete with the letterman jacket and Converse sneakers. Draco spun around to gape at a tall and skinny woman draped in a red dress. Long and magnificent brown hair fell down her shoulder in waves, chestnut eyes similar to Hermione's were twinkling. Pink lips pulled up in a smile when she saw Percy and Annabeth's joint hands.

"Ooh Percy! You two finally got together! I'm so happy for you and me! Now I can continue shipping my ultimate OTP! WOO!" the lady swooped down to pin the two to her chest in a bear hug. The man jumped off the desk and shook his head, pulling the woman away before hugging Percy. "Hello son, I've missed you." Annabeth smiled at the father and son reunion, nudging Hermione forward. She shook her head, pushing back and stumbling. "Go," her friend hissed.

Warily, Hermione approached the man. "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger. Pleasure to meet you sirs. You look beautiful madam. I don't know what to say to you though…" she greeted, nodding at the two men, lady and teen. They laughed. "What's so funny?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Well, for starters, you just introduced yourself to them in such a formal way. I've raised my baby girl right." Hermione spun and ran into the arms of Jean Granger. "Mom," she breathed in the scent of marshmallows and strawberries. "Aw, no hug for daddy? I'm hurt," a voice mocked, before it was cut off by a human wedged on the person's body. "DADDY!" She squealed, jumping up and down, ruffling his shirt. Pulling out of their embrace, silence fell across the room. "Well Ms Granger. I think it's time that you understand what's going on." Everyone agreed. "Now, I'm betting that Mr Jackson, Mr Underwood and Ms Chase has explained to you about your current predicament." Four nods. "I'll pass this moment to your mother then." Dumbledore finished, looking, together with everyone else, expectantly at Mrs Granger.

"'Mione, you're such a bright girl. You look so much like your great-great-grandmother. She was so beautiful. Just like you. And your love for music and fashion, your great-grandfather is to blame. Ugh, and your temper. I will have to murder your grandfather for that. Oh, and your stubbornness - from your father. Your real father."

Marcus Granger wrapped an arm around his wife, earning glares from the man that stood next to Percy. "Hermione, meet your _real _father: Poseidon." The God of Seas waved, smirking while coming forward to hug Hermione. "Your _never-happy _grandfather Zeus," the man in the blazer stepped forward, deciding to shake her hand firmly. "Your _irritating _great-grandfather Apollo," the handsome teen kissed her knuckles, winking and making her blush.

"Oh stop that, she's your granddaughter. It's disgusting." Poseidon commented.

"And last but not least, your _gorgeous _great-great-grandmother Aphrodite." Jane Granger finished, watching her daughter's feet lift off the floor once she entered the clutches of the woman in the red dress.

Everyone exchanged pleasantries. Then a particular subject was brought up.

"Kronos and Voldemort wants you."

**AN: I shall leave this here because I need to update or you all will go crazy. Haha. I absolutely hate IT class, the teacher's horrid. Bloody hell homework on the first work, AKML. Anyway, my other story only got two reviews and I entered depression. So review please or I won't write anymore. Much love. **

**xx, **

**Me. **


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Heritage

"Ignore Zeus honey, he's a bit impatient." Jean Granger said, patting her daughter's hand.

Hermione nodded, trying to smile but failing. "Anyone care to explain how I'm related to four gods of Greek _mythology_?"

The older brunette opened her mouth to speak. "Aphrodite here is your great-great grandmother. She caught your great-great grandfather's eye. He worked in a perfume shop and one day she went in. Your grandfather was captivated and therefore begun the first interaction between a god and a Granger."

Forming her lips into an 'o', Hermione allowed Percy to drape his arm over her shoulder. "Your great grandfather Apollo was a musical person. Your great grandma was only 16 when she met him. Keeping the relationship secret from your grandfather, they eloped at the age of 20."

"Ew, mom! You didn't have to tell me that." Hermione admonished, turning away from the adorable god.

Chuckling, she continued. "Then, Zeus came along and caught the eye of your grandmother and ta-da, I was born. So I was walking down the beach, alone and crying because my boyfriend had been found cheating with a girl and Poseidon came along as a school boy, cheeky and cute. He comforted me, stayed with me and after a few months of meeting at that beach, we dated. And then I had you. By then, he had already left. I married your dad here, the love of my life. Sorry Posy."

The sea god winced. "I told you not to call me that."

Everyone laughed. They continued to explain the basics of being a demigod, the duties of a god and why they never stayed with their children. Hermione came to terms with this, nodding and smiling at points when required.

Zeus approached her. "She needs training. Her powers are not under control. She's the most powerful being in the world. Even we gods are no match for her. Hermione has the potential to destroy Kronos and Voldemort all at once without passing out. That would require training and a lot of practice. Would you like to spend three hours a day with the four of us, separately, to train and save the world?"

The weight of the situation was pushed onto her shoulders. Everyone stared at her expectantly. She nodded. "I'll do it."

* * *

Hermione panted, pushing herself off the gym mat. "Maybe we should rest." she suggested. But her offer was rejected with a blast of water.

"Evil doesn't rest my dear. Deal with it." Poseidon objected, ducking down to avoid being soaked.

The Gryffindor was tired. An hour after no water she could handle but after an hour of non-stop running and ducking, she wanted a break. "Please dad, let me take a break." He stopped short, faltering at the name.

As soon as that happened, he was standing in the middle of a hurricane. He swirled around in the air, trying to get down but he couldn't. Hermione made it rain, the Room of Requirement shook. Thunder rumbled dangerously within the hurricane but the brunette didn't pay any attention. Her eyes were squeezed shut.

"HERMIONE! STOP!" Poseidon yelled through the brewing storm. Hermione's eyelids fluttered open to reveal crystal blue eyes. "HERMIONE!" she didn't hear him. "STOP!" the storm continued. A rumble echoed around the room. Her eyes changed into a scary brown. Cracks appeared in the ground, holes appearing. "HERMIONE GRANGER, STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" the god screamed, noting that her eyes changed to yellow. Lightning struck the mirrors that they used during D.A. practices. It was slowly making its way to her father.

The door swung open. Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Zeus, Aphrodite, Apollo and Dumbledore trampled in. Percy tried to calm the hurricane and earthquake, trembling at the amount of power. Zeus contained the lightning and thunder, eyes shut. Grover blew his reed pipes, watching a tree appear out of nowhere. Aphrodite and Apollo tried to get Hermione's attention while Annabeth moved to restrain her. Dumbledore tried to stop the rain. Everyone was bustling here and there before finally something happened.

"_Petricifus Totalus." _Hermione fell to the ground, enveloped by the tree that Grover had made. Annabeth pulled her out of the way, looking warily at the moving hurricane. Poseidon shouted for help, the turning making him dizzy. Everything was still going on, Hermione's eyes flashing from blue to brown to yellow. Then the rain stopped as Dumbledore leaned against the tree, panting. The cracks in the ground started to disappear along with the storm. Percy and Zeus were sweating, wiping their foreheads in relief. The problem: the moving hurricane and Hermione's flashing eyes.

All of a sudden, her eyes closed for five seconds before ripping open with a fiery red color. Apollo stood quickly, preparing himself. But that wasn't what caught them off guard. Fireballs shot from the girl, hitting everyone in sight. Percy put all the flames out with a simple wave of his hand. The frenzy continued, no one seeming to notice the blonde over by the girl.

Draco Malfoy raised his wand again, pointing it at his partner. _"Aguamenti."_ Water shot from his wand. The fire from the girl was diminished. _"Stupefy."_ Her eyes regained its chestnut lakes, her cheeks filling in with pinkness. The hurricane stopped, dropping the god on his knees. Everyone gathered around the fallen Gryffindor.

She was more powerful than anyone ever thought she would be.

* * *

"You're a demigod?"

Hermione sighed, looking at Harry and Ron. They were in the hospital wing, stuffing their faces with chocolate frogs and Honeydukes candy. Reaching into a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans, she pulled out a green one before popping it in her mouth.

"Yep," she made a sound of disgust. She had gotten a booger flavored bean. "Daughter of Poseidon, granddaughter of Zeus, great granddaughter of Apollo and great great granddaughter of Aphrodite."

Ron laughed. "That's a mouthful."

Hermione giggled. "It's not. You're the one with the mouthful of licorice wands but won't share." The Golden Trio laughed together, picking beans out of the box happily, watching the facial expressions of the victims that had gotten horrid ones.

The Gryffindor Princess was silent. She thought of her power, her heritage and her parents. They needed her to save the world from Kronos and Voldemort. She finally understood how Harry felt, the weight of the world resting on his shoulders. It was now resting on hers too. She groaned, sticking her tongue out at the earthworm flavored bean. She decided to speak. "Why do you two keep getting the good ones?"

They chuckled. "Because we have the list of beans facing us 'Mione. Pity, the one you're holding is dirt."

She dropped the blue bean back into the box and picked a brown one. She quickly put it in her mouth and spat. "Ron Weasley you are going to pay for that. I picked up blueberry just now, didn't I?"

"For the brightest witch of your age you don't even know the color of each Bertie Bott bean do you?" Harry retorted.

There was a loud crash. Screams followed shortly. Percy ran into the hospital wing, eyes frantic. "They're here."

The three looked at him weirdly.

"Who's here?" Harry asked.

"Them."

"Who?" Ron pressed.

"Monsters."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"They're coming for you."

**AN: HEYYYYYYY LOVEY REVIEWERS! EY EY EY EY EY OPPA HOGWARTS STYLE! Hello, haha. I've updated (finally). I'm terribly sorry, school's a mess. Boy shit, girl drama and projects just give you stress no? Haha anyway, review or I won't write. Don't kill me because of the cliffhanger. **

**xx,**

**Me. **


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Crash and burn

**Disclaimer: dont own this and never will. except for the plot though**

Hermione and Percy rushed out the Hospital Wing. Screams and shouts rang in their ears, desperately calling for help. They ignored everything, heading towards the source of destruction. Teachers and students scrambled for safety, wanting to find a sanctuary to recover and heal from any damage. The half-bloods didn't know what to do.

A Slytherin ran towards the two, blonde hair flying in the wind. He panted, leaning against a crumbled pillar. Draco raised his wand and pointed at the Quidditch Pitch. "They're over there. Monsters are everywhere. The Hufflepuffs are in charge of healing and the Ravenclaws are supposed to be directing the injured to the Great Hall. Gryffindors and Slytherins are going to fight alongside you. That is, if you're fighting."

She snorted. "What kind of question is that? Of course I'm fighting. Hello, Gryffindor and powerful half-blood. Do you even need to ask?" and with that, the girl brushed past the Slytherin and smirked. "Let's do this shit." They charged into battle.

* * *

"_Heed this announcement for it shall be your last." _

Everyone stopped what they were doing, looking around for where the voice was coming from. Hermione looked into the sky, fireballs dancing in her palms. The son of Poseidon searched for his girlfriend, the water that surrounded him spluttering out. Grover leaned on a tree that was previously a hellhound.

"_Surrender the half-blood heroine and you will be spared. All I want is the girl, if you do not give her to me and your lives will be at stake. I call upon my monsters to come back and give you an hour for your decision. You will have that amount of time to give us the girl and gather the injured. I will be waiting at the Black Lake. Remember, you have an hour." _

The monsters retreated. The students took a huge sigh of relief and quickly helped the hurt to the Great Hall. Percy and Annabeth handed out some nectar and ambrosia while murmuring about what to do with Hermione. The half-blood was conjuring more of the nectar as Draco made ambrosia appear out of thin air.

The four met up outside of the Great Hall with Grover. "What are we going to do?" Annabeth asked, her hand inching towards her dagger in her pocket. Percy started to open his mouth but was cut off. "Hey, where did Hermione go?" the girl voiced, twisting her head round to look for the half-blood. Grover, Draco, Annabeth and Percy looked at each other before uttering one word: "shit."

* * *

"Come on, only a little more to go." Hermione panted, pulling herself up from the rubble. The damage wasn't very bad but it still brought destruction. Students were healing each other and taking their friends to the Great Hall. As she neared the lake, she saw a herd of monsters staring into the depths of the water. Wanting to make a spectacular appearance, she summoned some lightning and sent it whizzing onto the surface of the water. Electricity rippled across the tiny waves and the monsters looked terrified. They hissed and moaned with fear when the fireballs she threw landed in a circle around them, effectively making a trap.

The monsters tried to jump out of the flames but they leapt up to devour them whole. They screamed and cowered behind each other. "Not so fierce now aren't ya?" Hermione asked, hands on her hip as she strolled down the hill. Every single monster glared. A young man, not less than 18, stepped forward. He graced her with a charming smile. "My name is Kronos, it is a pleasure to meet you." His voice was gruff and hollow; it didn't match his handsome features. Sandy blonde hair fell into his lazy blue eyes as they lured Hermione into them with its sparkling powers. A long scar ran down the side of his cheek but she didn't care.

"I've heard about you. Annabeth and Percy told me all about you." Kronos seemed to flinch at Annabeth's name.

He recovered quickly. "I don't suppose they told you that I was a mean and heartless being now did they?"

"Funny, that's exactly what they said."

Kronos let out a hearty chuckle. "You're a funny one, I like that. It'll come in handy once you rule by my side."

"What makes you think that?" Hermione questioned with her hands behind her back.

"You, my dear, are going to be my wife." he announced, earning a snort from the girl.

"Me? Your wife? You're joking,"

"Oh I am completely serious my love." Kronos raised a hand to touch her face but she shivered away. "Let my monsters go, they mean you no harm."

Hermione seemed to contemplate it. "But they mean my friends harm."

"They won't unless you cooperate." The wall of fire around the monsters dropped. "Ah, that's better. Now, getting back to business. My wife, yes?"

The Gryffindor shook her head sternly and set her glare firm. "Not even when hell freezes over twice."

Kronos sighed sadly. "Then your friends shall have to die." He flicked his hand at the looming castle.

A blood curdling scream echoed around Hermione as she sunk into the deep murky waters of the Black Lake.

**AN: Hello my lovely readers. I am back, please don't kill me for the extremely late update. I promise the next chapter will be much better. Here's a quick question: who do you want me to ship Hermione with? There are three choices - Draco, Nico and Ron. Pick wisely for two shall have their hearts broken like never before. Rules of reviewing apply to this :D no review, no chappie. love you all and review!**

**Me, **

**xx**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Prophecies and Introductions

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything deemed familiar. **

The murky water seemed impossible to see through but somehow, Hermione Granger managed to meet the eyes of a fish. Apparently afraid of the girl, it opened its mouth in a wide scream and raced off in the lake. She remembered what Harry said about the lake: there were things in here that no one wanted to make friends with. A tentacle swished behind her but she didn't notice, she was too busy trying to breathe. Afraid that she'll drown, Hermione had sucked her breath into her chest. She couldn't hold it in anymore. Bubbles rose from her mouth as the carbon dioxide exited her mouth. Closing her eyes, she prepared to die. But death didn't come. She accidentally took in a deep mouthful of water but she felt normal, as if she could breathe under water.

"Welcome Hermione Jean Granger," a deep voice rumbled across the water. "You've finally found out another important power of yours: you can breathe underwater. Not only that but you can communicate with aquatic life. It's all in the day's work of being Poseidon's kid." A tentacle wrapped itself around her waist, dragging her in to the deep depths of the Black Lake. "You must be wondering who I am."

She scoffed in the water, hands folded atop her chest. "What do you take me for? An idiot? You're the Giant Squid. I ain't stupid." Hermione wriggled out of the tentacle's grasp. "What am I doing here? Why does Kronos want me?" The squid's slight chuckle rang out. Hermione floated in the water, her brown curls hanging around her. She squinted at a merman who was dangerously close to her. "What are you looking at?" she snapped, making him swim away feverishly.

"No Ms Granger, you are no idiot. I apologize for making you feel so. Kronos and Voldemort are desperate to get their hands on you. Why? Because you are currently the most powerful being on earth. The gods are terrified of you, thinking that you might bring Olympus down to its knees. Your family has persuaded them that you have no bad intentions towards the gods and they have let you go. There is a prophesy. Not about Harry Potter, no. This one is about you. Would you like to hear it?"

Hermione nodded slowly. She sunk herself lower and crossed her legs as she sat on the sandy bed. Gesturing with her hands, the demigod leaned against a rock of seaweed. The squid took a deep breath.

"_A child descended from four gods,  
Shall meet her fate no matter the odds.  
Four to help her with her feat,  
One to make sure she has no cold feet.  
Two monsters that want her hand,  
Without her friends she has no stand.  
A choice to save the world,  
The secrets that have been hurled.  
None will interfere with the snake,  
When the hidden rose awakes.  
Should the past be lost,  
The future shall be the cost."_

Everything in the water was quiet. "Wow," Hermione murmured, sitting upright. "That was deep."

* * *

At Hogwarts, the chaos had disappeared. The campers of Camp Half-Blood stood tiredly alongside Percy, Annabeth and Grover. Riding on the backs of the Pegasi, they had jumped into battle and made all of the monsters retreat and back off. This brought cheers of happiness from the students of the school. Introductions were made among everyone but only one hung back. Draco Malfoy hated the people in the hideous orange shirts. They fought without swords. "Muggles," he cursed under his breath.

"For your information Malfoy, they aren't Muggles and even if they were, their blood is much more pure than yours." Hermione's voice accompanied her body. "Now if someone could get Percy for me so that he can explain who the hell all these people are." The blonde nodded and screamed out her brother's name. Percy jogged over to the two, a relived smile on his handsome face.

"Hermione, you're alive!" he laughed as he swung her around. She giggled. Hermione patted him on the back before hugging Annabeth and Grover tightly. "We thought you were dead." Percy said, hand slipping into the grey eyed girl's one. "Where were you?"

The demigod explained everything to the four as they looked at her with confusion. Occasional 'ooh's and 'ahh's were heard when she explained the splendid trap she did around the monsters. A loud 'ew' tore from Grover's mouth when Hermione said something about Kronos wanting to marry her. After everything was cleared up about the prophesy, she looked at them. "Who do you think are the four half-bloods to follow me? And who is the one who will keep me calm?"

Multiple answers spilled from their lips. There was a cough. Everyone shut up. "I'm pretty sure that Jackson and Chase are to follow her on the quest. Underwood, on the other hand, is to stay here and guard the castle with the other campers from your stupid camp. I will follow you people in saving the world. I don't want the Head Girl dying on my name so I'll be sure to blame it on you. And besides, you would need some inside information about Voldy." Draco's answer seemed reasonable but before Hermione could protest, someone bounded up to Percy.

"Hey Percy, how have you been?" Hermione's eyes followed the teenager's hand. He looked about 16 years old and had ebony black hair. The boy had hard brown eyes that looked like someone had melted chocolate and poured it into his eye sockets. He looked tired, his body matted with scars and blood. He was cute in a way that Hermione didn't know how.

"I've been great thanks. Hermione, this is Nico de Angelo, son of Hades." Hermione nodded at the boy, reaching a tentative hand to shake. His grip was firm in her fragile paws. "Nico, this is Hermione Granger, my half-sister."

She thought he had winked at her. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Nico said, his voice deep and ragged. Draco scoffed. The idiot was hitting on his partner, what a douche. "I'll catch up with you guys later; Thalia will bite my head off if I don't help her gather the others." With a few nods at his friends and a discreet wink at Hermione, he ran off down the hill.

There was a rustle in the bushes. Draco and Hermione pulled out their wands as Percy unsheathed Riptide. Annabeth crouched down with her knife in hand and Grover tucked his reeds under his armpit. "Who's there?" Hermione asked the air, waiting for a response. Draco snorted.

"As if someone would answer that question, aren't you supposed to be the brightest witch of our age?" he retorted but didn't continue when they spotted a sneaker sticking out from the bushes. The rustling continued and soon, something rolled out holding a blade.

"Stay back! I have a knife and I don't want to use it!" a girl in torn clothes screamed at them, waving the blade around. Her sandy blonde hair was in tangles and her brown eyes were wild with fear. "Stay away you foul monsters!" Bruises adorned her thin body and blood dripped down her knee. She was injured.

Everyone kept away their weapons. Hermione daintily approached her. "Hey, we aren't monsters. We're here to help. What's your name sweetheart?" her voice was soft. The girl shook her head and stepped back. Draco moved next to the Head Girl.

"You're all monsters. Don't lie to me."

Draco opted to speak. "We won't hurt you, we promise. Do you want some water?" he conjured a cup of cold water and handed it to the girl. She hesitated before dropping the knife and reaching for it. She savored the cup, slurping it down without a second thought. "What's your name? Where do you come from?"

She looked up at them with scared eyes. "My name is Alicia. I'm from England. I don't go to school anywhere because my parents say it's not safe. They're right though, monsters attack us all the time. But mom always blasts them with fireballs and water, sometimes even thunder. Dad just takes his wand out and shoots hexes."

Eyes fell on Hermione. She cleared her throat and touched the girl's hand softly. "What's your parents' name?"

"Why do you want to know? And you look a lot like my mom and dad."

A pregnant pause followed this statement. Draco inched forward. "We just want to know their names so we can help you go home."

Alicia seemed to contemplate it. "Their names are Hermione and Draco Malfoy."

**AN: DUN DUN DUN! Did I leave ya hanging? So as you can see from the declaration above, you know who the winner is! Mwahahahahahahahahha Review or no chapter. You lot know that. Love you and REVIEW **

**xx, **

**Me. **


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Go home

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything 'cept the plot.**

Hermione fell back to the ground with a thud. Draco stumbled and landed next to the Gryffindor. They stared at each other in absolute bewilderment before letting out an ear splitting scream. They scrambled away from each other, as if the other was a ghost. "I would never marry you!" They screeched in unison. Alicia's eyes widened as recognition spilled into them. Her mouth formed a small 'o' as she continued to sip her water with soft but chapped lips.

"I believe I haven't told you all everything. Please, no questions till the end. It's no wonder you all look so familiar, why this place was so heartwarming to stand near. I remember everything now. See, I'm from the future, the year 2013 to be exact. I recall grabbing my mom's time turner before coming here. I don't know where it is now though." Alicia explained. "I came here with Lucas, my brother. He's older than me. We were hiding out in Godric's Hollow when I got news that there was a battle at Hogwarts."

They stared at her in disbelief, eyeing her from top to bottom. They didn't understand how this could happen; how someone could use a time turner and go this far back in time. But they knew they had to believe her because she knew what happened in the future, how everything rested on the things they did.

Alicia's smile drooped. "The gods took pity on the fact that one of their favorite demigods had an ungodly child or in better words a simple witch. They bestowed this power onto me, a power to show people what I want them to see- a memory or even something made up. All I had to do was touch someone. People also gave me some memories accidentally, it gets annoying sometimes. But a few of these memories aren't my own. So to make things even simpler, I'll just show you." With that, she smirked. Her long arms reached out to touch Hermione and Draco on the shoulder, nodding at Percy and Annabeth to hang onto her elbow. Grover placed a hand on her thigh just in time for her to whisk them away into her memories.

_An eighteen year old Hermione Granger had her hands pressed against the window in Hogsmeade. The latest Hogwarts: A History was placed in the shop's window as if tempting her to spend her money. She dashed into the shop, a bright grin plastered on her face. Moments later, she exited the shop with a sad look. The book was way too expensive. It was around 30 Galleons. Then she paused. The bustling streets of Hogsmeade were no more and were replaced with eerie silence. "Hello? Anyone there?" her soft voice carried across the deserted village. Hermione's hand gripped her wand fiercely. "Hello? Harry, Ron… where are you-" but she was cut off as someone knocked her to the ground. She grunted before pushing herself up. "What's going o-" and the world turned black. _

The scenery changed into the Head Common Room. The six viewers watched a trembling figure sob onto a silver cushion.

_Draco Malfoy heard the faint sounds of crying. He pushed his bedroom door open, trotting down the stairs silently. Seated on his Slytherin green couch was Hermione. She was shaking, whimpers escaping a split lip. The blonde sat down next to her, noting her flinch. "What's wrong Granger?" she continued to cry. "Granger, what happened?" no response. "Hermione?" her head snapped up and immediately buried itself into his chest. Dumbfounded, he wrapped his arms around her petite form and whispered comforting words into her ear. After an hour, her sobbing ceased. _

"_Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked tentatively, pulling her away gently. Tear tracks lined her cheeks as more tumbled down. _

_The Gryffindor took a shaky breath. "Remember the battle and everything about me being a demigod? Remember Percy and the rest?" Draco nodded, a pale blonde eyebrow raised in questioning. "If you remember them you would remember Kronos and Voldy right?" He nodded once more. Hermione began to tell her tale. _

"_I was in Hogsmeade shopping for Christmas presents when I saw this book," at this Draco gave a silent laugh. Trust Hermione Granger to be interested in a book. "But when I came out of the store, the streets were empty. No one was there. It was as if they disappeared. Someone knocked me out. And when I woke up, I was in a dungeon with Voldemort towering over me. Kronos stood at the door smirking. They raped me Draco." _

After a flurry of colors, the six stood at an open field. There was a little girl leaning against an older boy, their parents smiling at their sleeping silhouettes.

"_It's time to prepare them Draco. We can't leave them alone when the time comes. I feel it Draco. My powers aren't going to be enough to save them. I know you're a powerful wizard but it does nothing against Voldemort and Kronos combined. We have to warn them. To prepare them for what will come. I still have my time turner. To make it work, we have to give it to Ali for her to come back in time and warn us." _

_Draco ran a hand through his blond hair in exasperation. They knew that the attack was coming soon. Alicia was only 12, Lucas only 14. They had to live to see the day and all rested on their shoulders to make things right. Draco's heart broke when he thought of the fact that his oldest son wouldn't exist if everything went right. If Hermione didn't get caught, he would not be born into this hellhole. Even though Lucas wasn't his own, Draco loved him like another child. _

_The Slytherin swore to name his first son after Lucas, ignoring the fact that it was a child born out of rape. "I hope they'll know what to do." _

"_They're smart kids Draco; they'll be able to save us." _

"_Let's hope you're right." _

Shouts and screams blurred together with the landscape, shifting and spilling into Malfoy Manor.

_Hermione fired jets of water again and again but the Death Eaters kept coming towards her husband. The blonde shot spell after spell, trying to hit the monsters treading through the front door. They were losing; they were outnumbered. Alicia's head was buried in her brother's shoulder. It was ending. The time had come. _

"_Lucas, go and grab the parcel from my drawer. You know which. Now hurry, you don't have much time. It's set to get to the time you're needed in. Don't worry, we'll be fine. Just go." Hermione yelled over a tornado as it swept up monsters left and right. The siblings ran through the hallway, ducking and jumping while getting to their parents' room. Lucas pulled open the drawer from Draco's chest at the side of the room. Alicia wrung the time turner around their heads before popping away with a distinct poof._

The group returned to the present. Their mouths hung wide open as they digested the information. Alicia took this time to speak. "I think that dad has to go as the person who takes care of mom because he's the only one who can control her. Uncle Percy and Uncle Nico can tag along. Lucas would come along but his leg is injured and he can't walk. I'm sure Uncle Harry could help him; he's always been his favorite. Aunty Annabeth will come along because I'm not sure what Uncle Percy would do without her."

Draco eyed his _daughter _with disdain. "And what makes you think that I'll go?"

"I'll tell everyone about Mr Ducky," she announced in a sing-song voice. Her father's eyes widened with disbelief.

"Okay, I'll go. Where do we start?"

Alicia smiled at her dad. He was still the same after going back in time. "We start with Grandpa Posie."

**AN: *hides behind Poseidon***

**Poseidon – oh come on, get out of there.  
Me – I don't wanna.  
Hermione – don't be a coward.  
Draco – they probably hate you for delaying this.  
Me - *glares* not helping  
Zeus – will you come out? They won't kill you…  
Alicia – yet. **

**I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. I HAD MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK AND I PROMISE TO POST ANOTHER CHAPPIE BY SUNDAY. PROMISE. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. I LOVE YOU GUYS.**

**xx.**

**Me**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Someone becomes a dolphin

**Disclaimer: I don't own no shit 'cept for the plot yo. Oh and Alicia, Lucas and a guest hehehe *spoilerrr***

**AN: Hi hi hi hi have you guys heard of **_**Divergent**_**? Well it's an amazing book. So, there's a spoiler there, forgive me. Oh and so is a spoiler for **_**Maze Runner. **_**You should read that too, I seriously cried. My mom looked at me like I was cray. On with the story!**

"Why am I doing this again?" Draco asked, staring at his plane ticket with distrust. They were in the airport, waiting for their flight to America. Apparently, since Hermione was Zeus' granddaughter, travelling by air would be safe now for Percy. Chuckling at his antics, Alicia patted his blonde head. He scowled.

"Don't worry dad. You'll love it. Trust me," she said, a grin spreading across her porcelain face. Toying with her sandy hair, she plopped down next to her reading mom. "How's the book mom? It's one of my favorites." Alicia had brought a few books back from the future unknowingly. It seemed that her mother knew that they would come and therefore shrunk some of her favorite books into her pocket. Her daughter, having read them already, let her mother read them. Unnerving really – watching your mother read teen novels and squeal. Really disturbing.

Hermione looked up from the book with tears in her eyes. "I can't believe Tris shot Will! He's her best friend!" she exclaimed, pointing at the book which sat on her lap. _Divergent _was a gripping tale about a girl living with a heavy secret that would kill her if anyone found out. It was one of the best books she had ever read.

Alicia's smile faded. "He was under the stimulation mom, Tris couldn't do anything. It was kill or be killed." She watched Hermione let out a frustrated moan and turned back to looking out the window. The plane was landing and in two minutes they would step onto the flight and head into America. She'd never been to America since her parents said that there were more monsters over there than in England.

* * *

_Kronos paced around in a grand foyer. He seemed to be troubled by something. His scarred face was set in a frown and his lips were turned down. The Time Lord was pacing frantically now, his narrowed eyes almost touched. It was quite a fright. _

"_There's another one? But that cannot be! There is only one phrophesy." He mumbled. A figure appeared from the darkness. Voldemort sneered at the man, sinking into an armchair by the fireplace. _

"_I do not believe such trickery Kronos. Trelawney is a fool. Her prophesies do not make sense for they are fake. Harry Potter himself has said so. His mudblood friend has claimed that her practices are merely for the sake of appearing like a professional though it makes her look like an insane hag." _

_He sniffed. "Then we shall heed the words of our soon to be mistress. She will never know what hits her." Kronos smirked, leaning against the couch with an air of arrogance._

"_Hogsmeade week is around the corner. My Death Eaters shall desert the streets and capture the Gryffindor Princess before bringing her back to the dungeons. Then we can have some fun. I heard that she's a fierce one." Voldemort commented._

"_I'll be sure to put her claws to use then. Oh how I pity my back after we're done with her. The whole mansion shall hear her screams." The blond whipped his hair and snuggled deeper into the couch. _

_Voldemort puffed out a ring of smoke from his pipe. "Not only are they screams of pain, but they are of pleasure."_

* * *

Percy Jackson never liked heights. Correction – he never liked Zeus which automatically meant the dislike of heights and air (unless meant for breathing, he was fine) accompanied with the distrust of airplanes and things that go up into the clouds. This is was partly why he refused to sit by the window on the flight back to America. He swore to himself to never ever take a car to and from America to reach England because Grover didn't know how to drive. Let's just say that he puked… a lot.

The other reason why he didn't sit near the window was because he loved the look of fascination that veiled Annabeth's face. Being the daughter of Athena, she had no problem flying in planes or whatever mode of transport that required being in the air. Percy knew that it was because of him that she didn't go on planes and also because of her family that she didn't travel much. Guilt tripped with love for the blonde, he always allowed her to sit by the window whenever they took a plane. Every time they'd pass a building with some historical past, Annabeth would spout off some architectural facts that would bore him to death but he always faked a smile because he loved the sparkle in her eyes as she explained the facts.

He looked over at his half-sister and smiled. Hermione had changed books and decided to put aside _Insurgent _until she read _Maze Runner _and could not stop crying over the fact that Chuck died. Ever since they found each other, they've been inseparable. Percy had already taken the task of the protective big brother and glared at everyone who spared Hermione a check out. Electric blue eyes turned into stone as they spotted a hand crawling up the arm rest to land on pale fingers. The orbs shot up to view the expression on his sister and his glare intensified.

_Nico de Angelo had better take his smarmy dead fingers off of hers before I kill him and renounce him as the Hades' kid who has died. _Percy thought violently, his fists clenching. Watching her boyfriend with amusement, Annabeth laughed silently and kissed his cheek. A smile made its way onto his stoic face. The blonde smiled. "Come on Percy, I think she likes him. Give Nico a chance."

No one noticed the tear slipping out from Alicia's eye or the scowl on Draco's face. If Hermione got together with Nico, there would be no more Alicia Malfoy in this world. And Draco, needless to say, was harboring a secret love for the beauty in which he so professionally concealed.

* * *

After ensuring that everyone was in the protective bubble, the children of Poseidon swam down into the ocean, dragging a gigantic bubble along with them. Once they reached the palace, they popped it and called upon the forces of the ocean to allow their buddies to breathe. Grateful, they smiled (well, Draco didn't smile because Slytherins don't smile). The male blonde specimen, apparently tired from jet lag, he plopped into the chair closest to him. Unfortunately, that chair was Poseidon's throne. You can guess what happens next. Go on, guess what fate he received.

Draco 'ferret' Malfoy, the idiot who sat in a god's throne, was turned into something so unfathomable that he wanted to vomit. But he couldn't due to the inability to have a proper mouth to spew from. Or at least, that was his excuse as to why he didn't throw up. Maybe it was because he didn't know if he could vomit in this state. Instead of having a mop of messy blonde hair and pale skin, he now had blue-grey skin covering flippers. Yes, maybe you have guessed it.

Draco Malfoy is a dolphin.

Everyone burst out laughing. Draco let out a bunch of unidentifiable squeals.

_Why the fuck am I a dolphin? _

"Because you sat on dad's throne idiot." Percy answered in normal English. Being the son of Poseidon, he could answer a sea creature without a problem. Draco swam in a circle irritatingly, a maniacal cackle emitting from the throat of the angry dolphin.

_Change me back you numbskull. I want my sexy arse back. _

"First things first Malfoy, you never had a sexy arse. Secondly, my brother isn't a numbskull. And third, if you want to be changed back, go and tell dad." The Gryffindor replied hotly.

_Where is the old geezer?_

A figure emerged from the pillars of the palace. "Right here you ungrateful dolphin."

_Ah shit. _

**AN: One day late. Sorry, my parents send me off to squash then force me to go cycling. Sorry but here it is. Random chapter but important one to come soon (: **


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Blame it on the Jet Lag

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter and Percy Jackson, why on earth would i be writing fanfiction? **

"Ah shit is correct young man. What do you have to say for yourself?" Poseidon boomed, narrowing his eyes at the dolphin. It appeared to scowl and hang its head before whispering in dolpin-glish _I'm sorry I sat on your throne. Can I become human again sir? _The sea god's eyes brightened with mischief. "Only if you swear to keep your hand – I mean fins – off my daughter." If dolphins could blush, Draco would be blushing. Hermione cocked her head to the side, confused. Why would her dad tell her arch enemy to keep away from her? It wasn't as if he liked her. Once Draco was human again, they sat _around _the throne (not on it) and had a chit-chat with the god of the sea. "Now, why are you all gracing my presence with your bored faces? And who's this girl right here? Why does she have your nose Hermione?"

Nervous laughter was echoed around the room. "Funny you should ask that," Hermione started timidly. "It's a really long story, I'm not sure you want to hear it." She threw in what she hoped was a laugh of dismissal but it wasn't. It sounded more like dolphin Draco's whine. Poseidon frowned.

"When you're as old as a few millennia, loving long stories is a top trend. So tell me the whole thing Hermione. Don't leave out any deets." The God of the Sea hid the smile that threatened to burst onto his young looking face. He knew who the girl with the sandy blonde hair was and he knew what was going to happen. It was inevitable fate that would be bestowed not only on America, but the whole world. Yes, once Kronos and Voldemort took over Britain and America, all would perish. Poseidon was never one for dramatics but when you're a million years old, you get bored. And so, after he heard the news that Alicia Malfoy was the daughter the guy he turned into a dolphin, he jumped after the blonde and brandished his trident with an evil look.

"YOU TOUCHED MY DAUGHTER?" he yelled.

Draco cowered in his grasp. "No, I didn't. I swear."

"THEN HOW DID A CHILD COME INTO THE MIX?"

"She's from the future." The Slytherin squeaked. His voice was unnaturally high for a_ pureblood_.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU. I'LL TURN YOU BACK INTO A DOLPHIN AND THROW YOU ONTO A FISHERMAN'S SHIP. YOU'LL BE DEAD WITHIN THE HOUR."

* * *

Once everyone had calmed down considerably, Poseidon told them that he knew of the prophecy. He told them a tale so long and boring that Nico fell asleep. Hermione and Percy asked their father question after question, resulting in even more long and boring tales. Poseidon knew he was dragging their time and intended to do so for it was now that Kronos and Voldemort hid several minions in Hogsmead to commit the crime of kidnapping his daughter. Needless to say, she wasn't there.

"I know of the prophecy. And it's smart of Alicia to send you all here. The gods have made this a big treasure hunt for you and I am your first clue. Know that we want this problem to be solved as fast as possible but we are gods and we get bored. So through this treasure hunt of sorts, you will be training for the big and final battle. I believe that the wizards are being prepared by Harry and that the demigods are being watched by Chiron. I don't doubt you but you have to improve your skills and powers. The gods think that it's best for you to embark on this quest/treasure hunt to train while having fun. Don't worry; it will only take a month at most. Evil's forces won't fight until the spring equinox and you have plenty of time. I also know for a fact that Lucas has been moved to the infirmary in Hogwarts and that all students were given a hWart." Poseidon said.

"What's a hWart?" Alicia asked.

"A hWart is a phone that Hogwarts gave all seventh years to use. It functions just like the muggle iPhone." Hermione explained, taking out her hWart. It looked exactly like an iPhone 4s but it had the mandatory school crest for a home button. Hermione's cover was black and had the words "The Wanted" above five handsome faces. Embarrassed, she turned the phone around and typed the in password before handing the phone to her daughter. The wallpaper was designed like it was the Marauder's Map – footprints on a map of the Hogwarts grounds. The lock screen, if Alicia remembered correctly, was a picture of the Golden Trio smiling in front of Hagrid's hut. Apps were littered across the map, ranging from muggle to school made.

"I think you should use the hWart to keep in touch," Poseidon continued, "You never know what could happen. And it's a good idea. Now your first clue is really simple. Hermione could figure this out with a snap of her fingers and Annabeth could too."

Draco got impatient. "Just give us the damn clue you old insipid man."

"I can turn you into a dolphin again if you'd like," the god commented with a raised eyebrow.

"Um no, it's fine."

"Right," the god of the sea turned back to the group. "Now Hera gave me the first clue. Now now Annabeth, no need to make that scrunched up face." Poseidon handed them a bubble. "Pop that back in your hotel room, don't let anyone over hear. Goodbye now, have a safe trip!"

* * *

Everyone was crowded around Hermione and the bubble. The single bed simply didn't have enough room for six people and so Draco and Nico ended up on the floor. Percy slid down and landed softly on the ground next to him, smiling. The girls looked at each other before Alicia poked it. It exploded with a soft blue light before showers of water (like a drizzle of rain) pattered out around the room. Then a voice boomed.

"_A riddle for each clue they must answer,  
to seek the god with the latest advancer.  
An ear ready to listen,  
For if you fail tears will glisten._

_Black when I'm new,  
Red when there's a barbeque.  
Grey after the fry,  
What am I?"_

Hermione and Annabeth snapped their fingers. "Burning coal," they announced in unison. Honestly, it was quite scary. Percy then snapped his fingers.

"Time to visit old friend Hephaestus." _  
_

**AN: So sorry for the really delayed post but I had bad badddd writer's block. I'm thinking of doing a rise of the guardians flick. They have to turn go under the pretense of teenage high schoolers to protect this girl who jack eventually falls for (but they hate each other). Tell me mmkay! And give some suggestions of new riddles for me to use for the next chappie or if you want to take it slowly. You can also list down some monsters you want them to encounter and if you want, I can turn back to the Hogwarts scene and talk about harry, lucas and the gang. Just review! **


End file.
